supermario231fandomcom-20200214-history
SM64 Bloopers: Dreamscaperers (Part 1)
SM64 Bloopers: Dreamscaperers (Part 1) is a 29th blooper and 69th video overall created by SuperMario231. Synopsis Oh no! Looks like Bill Cipher, a triangular hobo, invaded the mind of SuperMario231! Mario, SMG4, Starman3, and MarioMario54321 had gone mission by finding a triangular hobo inside SuperMario231's mindscape. Will they defeat that triangular hobo? Plot The blooper starts throwing back to time in August 28, 2017, where Toad is getting mad towards MelodyCrystal's video reading comments from people in some of her videos. Toad immeadiately throws his phone with the use of explosive cannon shot. Meanwhile in present, Starman3 and MarioMario54321 went to supermarket to buy SuperMario231's goods as tasked. SMG4 tells that they will drop these goods at SuperMario231's house. 2 hours later, Starman3 put SuperMario231's goods to the door. Unfortunately inside SuperMario231's house, a triangular hobo goes to SuperMario231's body, causing him to scream loudly hearing other neighbors sleeping, including SMG4, Starman3, and MarioMario54321 that they were standing infront his garage. The scene cuts to TV static. Dr. Mario tells SMG4, Starman3, Mario, and MarioMario54321 to go travel to SuperMario231's mindscape. SuperMario231 is still laying down before fading whole clip to his mindscape. Meanwhile inside his mindscape, SMG4, Starman3, MarioMario54321, and Mario landed. But Mario hurts unlike the three. SuperMario231's mindscape was look like outer space. Starman3 tells everyone to find that "triangular hobo". But a laugh was coming from far away. It turns out that the triangular hobo was Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher tells that he is the people's brain masterpiece and he's going to possess a "fatso" (SuperMario231). Meanwhile in real world, Johnny sings to SuperMario231's pet chicken. The bus horn was heard; SuperMario231's real life classmates and teacher calls SuperMario231. Johnny sees that they would have field trip. The clip was cutted to "Advance ako mag-isip" ("I will think in advance."). Meanwhile back in SuperMario231's mindscape, Starman3 and the rest are inside mindscape house. He turns out the whole house are dark. Mario sees SuperMario231 singing "HEYEAYEAYEAYEAYEA". SMG4 and Mario stares. They were ear-raped. SMG4 opens blank door and he finds out that SuperMario231 travels around the world with his wing cap. Starman3 thinks that that's SuperMario231's moments. They must defeat Bill to avoid SuperMario231's possession. The screen cuts out "To Be Continued" meme. Characters * Mario * SuperMario231 * SMG4 * Starman3 * MarioMario54321 * Toad (cameo) * Melody The Ranger (cameo) * Bill Cipher * Jollibee (cameo) * Little Mix (cameo) * Maja Salvador (debut/cameo) * Nyan Cat * Red (debut/cameo) (Angry Birds Space counterpart) * Johnny * SuperMario231's classmates and teachers (INTEGRITEENS) (appears on background) Trivia * The video was named after Gravity Falls Season 1 Episode 19. * SuperMario231's real life classmates and teacher appears once. A photo of the whole Grade 8 students (A.Y 2018-19) appeared also once but SuperMario231 in foreground. ** The whole Grade 8 students (A.Y 2018-19) appeared with blur in background. * The video made reference to a report from 24 Oras (Bente Kwatro Oras), a evening newscast of GMA Network, where the report about arrested Call Center guy, which is became a meme. * Red bird from Angry Birds Space appeared on the said video. * MelodyCrystal's real life form made second appearance as cameo.